pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Graveyard: Day
This area takes place at the entrance of the Graveyard, where the Zombies live. This time you are invading Dr. Zomboss, to banish Zombies from your lawn for a few weeks. This area takes place during the day, but in some levels gravestones may appear during the final wave. The purpose of the area number be 6 is because in my mod I'm making, this area appears after the roof. You can change it throught. Appearance Info If you lose, the zombies will enter on your caravan and will eat your brains and Crazy Dave's brains too (at least they will try). You also start with 50 sun, the common starting sun of each area. Last Line of Defense: Terrain Mowers (they are exactly the same as Lawn Mowers, but they are brown and prepared for any type of terrain) Plants The following plants are unlocked during this area: *Grave Plant (before the area) *Cover Plant (level 6-1) *Grave Shooter (level 6-2) *Grave-nut (level 6-3) *Seed (level 6-5) *Venus (level 6-7) *Explode-o-Grave (level 6-8) *Explode-o-Buster (level 6-10) Also, after beating level 6-7 (and after earning Venus), Crazy Dave will appear and 2 new plants will be avaiable on his shop. These are: *Random Plant (Price: 5,000$) *Coming Soon Zombies The following zombies will battle you during this area levels: *Zombie (every level) *Conehead Zombie (level 6-1 to 6-4) *Giga Zombie (level 6-3, 6-4, 6-6, 6-7 and 6-10) *Football Zombie (level 6-4, 6-8 and 6-10) *Gravedigger Zombie (level 6-6, 6-7, 6-9 and 6-10) *Soldier Zombie (level 6-8, 6-9 and 6-10) *Bungee Zombie (only dropping grave mines) Extra Unlocks 'Level 6-4' After beating level 6-4, you will unlock the Grave Shovel. The Grave Shovel replaces the common shovel, and can be used to create/remove craters. For more information, visit the Grave Shovel 's page . 'Level 6-9' As in each common areas, you will not unlock anything on the level before the Ultimate Battle level. Instead, you discover a Zombie's letter. This is what it says: We the Zombiez would like to kept ourz Graveyard alivez, so pleaze leave us alone and stop the invazion. ~The Zombiez Area Effects 'The Craters' For preventing you from reaching to their home land, the zombies have put some craters on your path, so you wouldn't be able to plant on some spots. But as you get the Gravestone Plants, thats not a problem. At the start of each level, craters are placed on the first three columns of the lawn. A exception for this are the first level (where only 1 column are placed) and the secound level (where 2 columns are placed). 'The Grave Mines' On every flag of each level, Bungee Zombies will drop Grave Mines that will explode after placed, and will leave a crater on the place they exploded. The placement of Grave Mines are completly random, but they cannot be placed on already planted spots. The mines placed varies between 2 to 4, but during the final wave always are placed 5 mines. Extra Levels [[Graving Up the Floor|'Minigame: Graving up the Floor']] This minigame is currently the level 6-5. As every area, this level is usually the Minigame's level. The level is composed by 2 flags. Also, on this level, the lawn will start full of craters. It is also a Conveyor Belt Level , so you can't choose the plants you want. The following plants may appear on the belt: *Grave Shooter (common) *Grave-nut (common) *Potato Mine (rare) *Cover Plant (very common) *Snow Pea (rare) *Goldengrave Plant (very rare) During this level, the Grave Shovel will also recharge twice as fast, for you take a better use of it. The Zombies that appear are the follow: *Zombie (very common) *Conehead Zombie (common) *Giga Zombie (very common) *Bungee Zombie (dropping Grave Mines) *Ladder Zombie (rare) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (rare) *Buckethead Zombie (very rare) At all, this is just a easier version of the minigame Graving Up the Floor. 'Ultimate Battle: Soldiers are Coming' This is just the level 6-10, the last level of this area. It is another Conveyor Belt Level, and you only get plants earned during this area. They are the follow: *Cover Plant (very common) *Grave Shooter (very common) *Seed (common) *Grave-nut (rare) *Explode-o-Grave (rare) *Venus (very rare) Venus appear only about 5 times, so be sure to plant one in each line. About the zombies, this level is composed by 4 flags, and the zombies are the follow: *Zombie (very common) *Buckethead Zombie (rare) *Football Zombie (rare) *Giga Zombie (very common) *Gravedigger Zombie (common) *Soldier Zombie (extremely rare) *Bungee Zombie (dropping Grave Mines, as always) Soldier Zombies only appears during the flags and before the final wave. During the 2nd and 3rd flag, they appears in pairs of two, before the final wave, 3 of then appear. And during the final wave flag, 5 of then appear. Be careful with these, because if you don't have a Venus on his line, he can be more dangerous than a Gargantuar in terms on life. Just use Venus to pass over his shield and then just hit him 10 times. Or better, use an Explode-o-Grave. Crazy Dave's Speech Well, it's time to invade Zombie' s lawn, to prevent future attacks. But why we are going to invade the Zombies? Because I'm CRAAZZZY!!! So, let's punish these punks out from their home land. Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas